1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle for a bicycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saddle for a bicycle which ensures amenity of a rider of a bicycle and improvement of traveling ability of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are now attracting general attention from the point of view not only of practical use, but also of aesthetic and health-keeping because they are free from pollution and requires human power to some extent. More recently, bicycle races such as bicycle road races and triathlons incorporating bicycle riding as part thereof are actively held, and the bicycle is increasingly attracting the general attention.
The most serious problem posed when riding a bicycle for a long period of time is oppression onto the hip from the saddle.
For example, FIG. 9 is a plan view of a saddle of a conventional bicycle as viewed from above, and illustrates the positional relationship between the saddle represented by 1 and the hip of a rider represented by .alpha.. As is clear from FIG. 1, the pressure-receiving area of the conventional saddle 1 is very small as compared with the hip of the rider .alpha., and this causes a serious oppression of the hip by the saddle 1.
More specifically, most of the body weight of the rider .alpha. is supported by the saddle 1 at such a very small portions near the coccyx of the rider, represented by .beta., and near the perineal region of the rider .alpha., represented by .gamma.. As a result, oppression is large in regions near the coccyx .beta. and near the perineum, and along with the lapse of riding time, oppression on regions near the coccyx .beta. and near the perineal region generally leads to pain, and eventually becomes unbearable.
Particularly in the case of a rider of a racing bicycle requiring the rider to take a forward inclining posture, the oppression onto the perineal region poses a serious problem: oppression onto a portion near the perineal region necessarily leads to oppression onto the urethra which in turn causes urethral pain or dysuria which has long been a difficult problem.
As is clear from FIG. 9, a conventional saddle has no member for basically supporting the femoral region under this region. When riding for a long period of time, therefore, this causes the problem of occurrence of pain at the joint of the femoral regions.
In addition, the saddle 1 has a front center portion 7 projecting forward which corresponds to the hip joint region. Every time the rider works the pedals, therefore, the inner sides of the thighs of the rider rub against the projecting front center portion 7, thus resulting in soreness in the thighs.
Effects to reduce the weight of the bicycle itself and to improve the transmission mechanism have actively been made. For the saddle, however, it has been the general practice to follow the old unchanged shape unconsciously. Under these circumstances, a rider of a bicycle, particularly a racing bicycle, who rides for a long period of time, while feeling discontented with the saddle of the conventional design, considers it unavoidable, and rides the bicycle for a long time or participates in a race while bearing his pain at regions near the coccyx or the perineal region, or further, thigh soreness or pain at the femoral region, and facing the risk of urethral pain or dysuria.